Always
by Number1Stunner
Summary: A tragic death has gotten Pit down...And Marth is left to lift him back up.But what happens when a certain someone tries to tear them apart...Literally?Rape in later chapters.PitXMarth IkeXMarth PitXIke
1. Prologue

HI,GUYS! It's mai first fic. Hope you like it! Review, and if I don't get 2,ima quit. WAHH! So please, review if you like the prologue.

LETS BEGIN!!!

:D

Prologue

It was a wet September morning, fresh Dew on the grass beneath Pit's feet. The captain of a group of archers ran a hand through his dark brown hair, a soft sigh escaping his peach-colored lips. So much was on the young man's mind, yes, so much that he had to escape the density from his own house. Watching the sun emerge from the gratified trees was always a calming act of nature to him. Just as he got in depth of thinking, a figure out pat gently on the back and sat down. It was Prince Marth, Pits childhood friend.

"What are you doing up, Pit? It sure is early..."

Pit lowered his head and said almost inaudible," N-Nothing...Just watching the sunrise..."

Uh- oh. Red flag. When was the last time Pit did that? Why, it was when Pit found out his hamster had a possible fatal disease. But... Maybe it was more serious this time?

"Talk to me." Marth demanded, peering into the archers baby blue eyes. A large lump appeared in the man's throat, and as he struggled to swallow it down, his lower lip began to tremble slightly. Yes, Marth was afraid it was more tragic than the death of the hamster. Tears began clogging up his eyes. And he finally let it out. Marth's stare was too difficult to handle, and he would regret lying to him.

"...She...Died...Mom..Died. Mom Died...!"Pit exploded, and to avoid further embarrassment, he buried his now puffy face in his hands.

Marth knew where he was coming from. The weight of losing a loved one is unbearable. Marth embraced his broken friend, whispering in his ear softly in his smooth, velvet-like voice,

"Ssssh...It's okay. She had to go someday. But...I won't. I'll be on your side. Don't worry...I'll...Be there. Always."

--

Its a prologue...Of course its gonna be short!REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!:D

Peace,


	2. Surprise

Here you guys go!The super short chapter...I promise!Ill write the next one longer!._x

Anyway,**You better review.**

Alright,Chapter one,here we go!:D

* * *

It was a quiet breakfast, a breakfast that consisted of waffles, bacon, Strawberries (Pits absolute favorite) and orange juice. Marth touched his plate only once, for he was too consumed in Pit's movements .Pit would pick up his fork slowly, insert it in his angelic mouth (oh, how I would love to be that fork, Marth thought, quickly erasing it from his mind) and chew quietly with his head down, drink his juice peacefully, twiddle with his fingers, and repeat. Marth sighed and adjusted his slim arms in a comfortable position. It looked like he wasn't going to change this pattern, not at all.

After awhile (Which seemed to be a hour to the impatient prince), Pit slowly rose from the table, his plate crystal clean. That was Marth's cue. He quickly walked to the other side of the table and pushed Pit down gently, taking the plate from him. Pit opened his mouth to object, but Marth swiftly raised a finger to silence him.

"You've been through enough; I'll wash the dishes today."

The prince hummed a unfamiliar tune while he was washing the dishes, unaware of Pits shocked face. With all the fish –like characteristics, you wouldn't dare deny he didn't look like a fish. First, his eyes were wide, similar to fish eyes. And his mouth. Open. Close. Open. Close. Open. Close. Like a fish out of water, gasping for air. Doing the dishes was his job. Marth, trash cans. Pit, dishes. After sitting there for a minute Pit finally gave up when Marth threatened to pour a bucket of wintry water on him.

"W...Well. I'm going upstairs."

"Okay, Sweetie." Marth replied, relieved that he finally quit.

Pit walked slowly upstairs, only to be bunged by a doorbell.

"Oh, Sweetie? Could you get the door? My hands are all slippery and nasty..."Marth suggested, waving his hands in the air. Pit giggled and ran to the door, as Marth ran after him, flinging soap suds.

"Ha! Base! You can't touch me anymore!"Pit stuck his tongue out teasingly, placing his hands on his hips. Marth opened his mouth to object, but remembering what happened early on, he shut it quickly.

"Awww...." Marth grinned, feeling accomplished. With a quick pat on the head (using his elbow), Marth returned to the kitchen. Pit straightened up his body and opened the door, surprise taking over Pits face.

"Oh...? Hello, Ike. What are you doing here?"

* * *

Ohohoho...Whats going to happen...?;o

Review!

Peace,


End file.
